With respect to product innovation or daily management, brainstorming activities are becoming more and more important. Brainstorming may be considered a group or individual creativity technique by which efforts are made to find a conclusion for a specific problem by gathering a list of ideas contributed by its members. Although there are various types of specific techniques, in conventional brainstorming sessions, most people use sticky notes and a white board as tools to facilitate the collection and organization of ideas for a particular topic. In one example, the topic may be ideas to work more efficiently. As such, one or more members of the brainstorming session may contribute ideas (e.g., PowerPoint presentations, time lines, additional meeting rooms, etc.), which are written down on sticky notes, and then arranged into clusters (categories) on the white board. However, such mechanisms are inefficient and are limited to people in the same location having a large white board with sticky notes. Further, the ideas presented on the white board are typically not organized in a consistent manner, and it is relatively subjective and difficult to classify the ideas in an organized manner. Also, such a conventional mechanism makes it nearly impossible to have more than one version of the clusters, and require additional time for generating a summary for the brainstorming session. Further, such brainstorming sessions are typically not shared with different teams.